For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a system which extracts, via the Internet, TV- and video player-use histories of plural users, accumulates the extracted use histories in a server, and provides information which attracts the users' interest based on the accumulated use histories.
Furthermore, PTL 2 discloses a method of calculating an amount of expended calories through the use of a vacuum cleaner by installing a motion sensor to the head of the vacuum cleaner and measuring a movement distance of the head, and presenting the calculated expended calories to the user.